Los juegos del Destino
by nefro
Summary: La vida nos ofrece muchos caminos, cual tomaremos, es nuestra decisión, si fue correcto o no, solo el tiempo lo dira
1. Capítulo 1: Una decisión

Capítulo 1. Una decisión

Ha pasado varias semanas desde que la última carta fue enviada, no ha ocurrido nada que valga la pena documentar.(a menos que quieren cartas estilo Applejack "no aprendí nada") Ponyville se encuentra sin novedades, con su misma rutina de siempre.

En la biblioteca del pueblo, una conocida unicornio morada está enfrascada en uno de sus típicos dilemas frente a una cantidad casi enfermiza de libros desperdigados por doquier

- humm, ahora que lo pienso- dijo mientras cerraba el libro- ¿cuánto tiempo estuve leyendo?

la unicornio se encontraba confundida- ¡SPIKE!- llamo , pero no tuvo respuesta - y ahora a donde se...- recordó de golpe que el dragón había salido a petición suya para tener tranquilidad con su sesión de estudio

- ah... cierto,- dijo frustrada-

Twi, deberías dejar de hacer eso -

una voz la saco de sus pensamientos, era Spike, su asistente número 1 quien acababa de entrar y ahora se llevaba una de sus manos a la cara – no necesitamos otra entrada al sótano –completo de manera burlona

la unicornio se dio cuenta, miro sorprendida el surco que había hecho de tanto caminar por el mismo lugar, totalmente apenada no supo que decir

- te volverás loca de tanto leer – continuo el dragón – me prestare una correa para cuando empieces a ladrar por las calles jajaja- terminó con una nada discreta risa

Twilight se avergonzó, pero consiguió recomponerse

- ja ja, esto no es gracioso spike, estoy rea...

¿realizando una investigación o buscando gemas?, te digo que en la madera del árbol no hay... yo ya busque

la unicornio si quedo sin palabras.

- creo que necesito un pequeño descanso - concluyo después de un prolongado silencio

- sin biblioteca ni libros...-

Twilight se quedo nuevamente sin palabras... nunca en su vida había estado sin hojear un libro o alguna revista durante mucho tiempo

- yo creo que es una buena idea- otra voz se escucho dentro de la biblioteca

Applejack acababa de entrar a la biblioteca, y por accidente había escuchado parte de la conversación

- ¿tú también Applejack?- gimoteo Twilight

la poni granjera se acerca y le puso un casco en el hombro de su amiga

- mira sugar cube, pasas mucho tiempo encerrada en esta biblioteca, no me sorprendería que te salgan raíces

- pero es que me gustan los libros y también leer...- volvió a gimotear twilight

- y ni olvidar lo que paso cuando Spike me juraba lealtad por salvarle la vida

Spike no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado, recordaba todos los destrozos que hizo ese día, pero eso no evito que también diera su opinión

- creo que te mereces un descanso, porque no te quedas unos días donde tus padres, además, ya ha pasado buen tiempo desde que los visitaste por última vez

- Spike tiene razón, además creo que él puede ocuparse de la biblioteca mientras no estés...-

- serán vacaciones para mi también- hablo el dragón- no tendré que limpiar este tus desastres jejejej

- ¡SPIKE!

Applejack y Spike comenzaron a reír

- ¡ESTA BIEN, ME TOMARE UNOS DÍAS!- finalizo la furiosa unicornio

- y también si puedes, pídele a la princesa que te aumente el presupuesto de la biblioteca...

Applejack y Twilight miraron confundidas a Spike

- ¿y eso para qué?- comento suspicaz la poni granjera

- no hemos tenido ningún problema de dinero, ¿qué te traes Spike?- igualmente suspicaz hablo twilight

Spike apunto hacia el agujero que causo la gran caminata pensativa de twilight, a lo cual la unicornio solo pudo sonrojarse de vergüenza mientras Applejack y Spike comenzaron a reírse mas fuerte todavía

-Grrrrrrr.. está bien- respondió más furiosa todavía- iré donde Pinkie, ojala algún dulce me calme un poco

Twilight abandono la biblioteca susurrando maldiciones para sí misma

- ahora... a limpiar este tiradero... -

- oh... Spike-

el dragón se volvió hacia la poni granjera

- dime Applejack-

- podrías darme este libro - Applejack le alcanzó una pequeña nota a spike- es para Applebloom

Spike tomo el papel, al leer el contenido se sorprendió,

- ¿qué andan haciendo ahora las CMC que necesitan este tipo de libro?-

- nah.. me dijo que era para la escuela.. al parecer Cheerilee aún no olvida el asunto ese de la poción de amor jejeje-

-ok...-

Spike busco el libro pedido, una vez que Applejack abandonó la biblioteca él se dedicó a limpiar lo que Twiliht le dejó.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano, la unicornio morada se encontraba en la estación de trenes, al parecer también le pareció buena idea darse unas vacaciones de todo, seria reconfortante estar con sus padres, el agudo sonido del silbato anunciaba la salida del tren, por lo cual subio a su respectivo lugar mientras se despedía de todos.

- nos vemos chicas, volveré en un par de días

A medida que el tren se alejaba pinkie corrió un poco, saco un enorme megáfono, y haciendo gala de unos superpulmones...

-¡DIVIERTE... NO TE OLVIDES DE ESCRIBIR!

La poni rosa se volvió hacia sus amigas dando saltitos

- ¡¿PINKIE, TENIAS QUE HACER ESO?!- gritaron todas al mismo tiempo

Pasaron algunos días, todo seguía sin ningún cambio destacable en el pequeño pueblo, muchos dicen que la rutina y falta de cambios es mala, pero a veces y solo a veces, vale la pena.

En el árbol biblioteca todo iba con tranquilidad, Spike estaba en sus anchas, nadie que le estuviera dando órdenes, hacia lo que le daba la gana, como lo dijo él mismo, vacaciones... descanso, en su caso, un merecido descanso a pesar de las labores de bibliotecario.

Al quinto día libre, muy temprano en la mañana la puerta de abrió violentamente, Spike bajo asustado a ver qué pasaba, se sorprendió al ver a Twilight desesperada, guardando algunas cosas.

- ¿se puede saber que haces Twilight?-

Twilight no se percato de su presencia, seguía hablando consigo misma

- solo espero equivocarme, debe ser solo un error-

Spike no entendía que estaba pasando, escuchó unos ruidos afuera, al asomarse por la puerta abierta, vio una carroza real tirada por 2 guardias pegaso, totalmente extrañado pregunto a la unicornio.

-¿y qué hacen esos guardias allí afuera Twilight?-

Twlight se percato de la presencia del dragón

- lo siento spike, tengo que regresar inmediatamente a Canterlot-

- ¿regresar?.. ¿pero para qué?-

Spike estaba más confundido ahora, twilight no le respondió nada, solo salió del árbol, se subio en la carroza y partió a toda velocidad..

3 días después, Twilight volvió, ahora tenía una expresión de angustia en su rostro.

- Spike, necesito hablar contigo un momento.-

Spike bajo presuroso las escaleras, la llegada de Twilight le tomo por sorpresa, nuevamente. pero al verla se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal

- Twilight... ¿qué ha pasado?, ¿porque estas así?

La unicornio no respondió, se dio vuelta, dio un par de pasos, para luego dar un profundo suspiro y finalmente responder

- he decidido realizar la asignación final...

Spike quedo boquiabierto, él sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba, eran muy pero muy malas noticias

continuara...


	2. Capítulo 2: El inicio de un viaje

Bueno, no lo hice en el primer capítulo, así que hago la descarga; todo lo relacionado con My Little Pony: Frienship is Magic, pertenece a Hasbro(lástima que no saben hacer uso del buen producto que tienen entre mano)

disfruten la lectura

Capítulo 2: el inicio de un viaje

Castillo de Canterlot

La princesa Celestia leía y releía el mismo pergamino una y otra vez, trataba de encontrar alguna razón para lo que tenía delante. Todo había sido tan repentino… No se lo esperaba, ahora tendría que modificar sus planes. Se preguntaba qué pudo haber pasado para ese repentino cambio en su fiel estudiante.

- ¿Por qué, Twilight? No lo entiendo…

La princesa Luna entró en la habitación. A diferencia de su hermana, se le notaba más calmada, pero sí, también estaba algo preocupada.

-Tranquila, querida hermana. -Habló la princesa de la noche-. No sacamos nada con preocuparnos en vano

Celestia se detuvo, volvió la mirada a su hermana, ¿acaso no podía entender la gravedad de este asunto?

-Luna, esto es serio. Ella ya está lista -dijo Celestia, un tanto molesta-. Twilight ya debería estar con ese libro en sus cascos. No lo entiendo. Sencillamente no lo entiendo. -Terminó con un toque de frustración.

-Comprendo tu preocupación, pero ella ya decidió. Este cambio nos pone ante un retraso, pero nada más.

Celestia se relajó un poco. Luna tenía razón. Era un inconveniente, si, pero no un impedimento. Tras un suspiro, la princesa finalmente habló.

-No sabes cuánto he esperado por esto -dijo Celestia, mientras hacía aparecer delante de ella un libro oscuro-, pero supongo que tienes razón, solo será un retraso.

Luna asintió sonriendo; mientras, la princesa del sol tomo un pergamino, y se dispuso a escribir una carta.

-Listo. -Terminó de escribir-. Con esto, Twilight ya está autorizada. Es libre de partir cuando lo vea conveniente.

En la biblioteca del pequeño Ponyville, un árbol para ser más exacto, una impaciente unicornio morada camina de un lado a otro, perdida en sus pensamientos

-Twilight, sé que estas impaciente, pero antes de que hagas otra entrada al sótano, es mejor que te detengas -comentó Spike.

Twilight miro al piso, y se dio cuenta de que había un surco; todavía no muy profundo; debajo de sus patas, completamente avergonzada, solo atino a sonrojarse y disculparse en voz baja.

- L…lo siento, creo que mejor saldré a tomar un poco de aire

Spike movía la cabeza de un lado a otro

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?

En el momento en que la unicornio morada está por abrir la puerta, el pequeño dragón se llevó la garra a la boca. Le comenzó a dar una ataque de arcadas, para finalmente eructar y lanzar su típico fuego verde que dejaba caer un pergamino enrollado. Spike trató de tomar el pergamino, pero sobre este apareció un aura morada y fue arrancado de sus garras.

-¡Hey!-

Twilight desenrolló rápidamente el pergamino y comenzó a leerlo. Tras unos instantes, se dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro

-¿Twilight? -Preguntó el dragón-. ¿Qué paso? ¿La princesa…?

- Sí, tengo la autorización de la princesa, partiré en una semana, debo tenerlo todo listo.

-Twi, antes que nada, creo que es mejor que vayas donde las demás y les avises de esto. Es más, debiste hacerlo hace días.

Twilight se mordió el labio, pero Spike tenía razón, sus amigas debían saber sobre su decisión, asintió levemente, y sin decir palabra alguna, salió de la biblioteca.

La unicornio morada se dirigió a visitar a cada una de sus amigas, no fue una caminata tranquila, muchas cosas pasaban por su mente: como tomarían esta decisión repentina y cosas por el estilo, su lado neurótico comenzaba a aflorar, suerte para ella, que solo llego a eso.

ya entrada la noche, todas se encontraban reunidas en la biblioteca. Se mostraban algo confundidas. Twilight no les había dicho mucho, solo que tenía que decirles algo muy importante.

-Espero que no sea otra sobre-actuación de las que suele hacer cuando se demora para sus reportes. - dijo Rainbow Dash algo molesta.

-Rainbow, creo que alguna vez dejamos en claro que es mejor evitar que Twilight se ponga así de loca de nuevo- respondió Applejack.

-Yo penséque esta iba a ser una fiesta. Si no es una fiesta…¡entonces hagamos una fiesta ahora mismo! Las fiestas son súperhiperduper divertidas, y sería perfecto para las caras largas que tienen us... mmhmmmm mhmmhm

Pinkie no pudo continuar. Rainbow le tapó la boca, lo que trajo algo de paz a la improvisada reunión, las demás agradecieron el gesto.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Twilight bajó las escaleras y se acerco al grupo que la miraba expectante.

-Gracias por venir, chicas. Les tengo que comunicar algo muy importante -Twilight dio una mirada a , no es necesario que te quedes allí atrás, acércate.

La aludida hizo caso, siempre tan tímida, y ligeramente sonrojada.

- Lo si... siento... Ya voy, Twilight- respondió en un susurro.

- Ok, lo que sucede es lo siguiente.

La unicornio morada comenzó a relatarles los pormenores de su decisión, lo que esta significaba, el porqué de esa decisión tan repentina

-Eso es todo lo que quería decirles...

Por unos segundos hubo silencio. Finalmente, Rarity habló.

-Ok, cariño. Estás tratando de decirnos que te tienes que ir de Ponyville…

Twilight solo asintió.

-Pero es solo porque tienes que realizar esa no se qué final, ¿no es así? -pregunto Applejack.

Twilight volvió a asentir.

-Pero después de eso volverás a Ponyville -pregunto en voz baja Fluttershy.

La unicornio solo movía la cabeza afirmativamente a las preguntas de sus amigas.

-¡Si vas a regresar, solo tenías que decirlo; no hacer un drama como los de Rarity!- gruño Rainbow Dash

- ¡HEY!-

Todas comenzaron a reír, aquello le dio un nuevo aire a la reunión, antes de que pasara cualquier cosa, Pinkie se adelantó a todas.

- ¡ENTONCES HAGAMOS UNA FIESTA DE DESPEDIDA! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas, al mismo tiempo que daba un salto con una explosión de confeti de fondo.

- Pinkie... no se va para siempre -replicó Applejack.

La poni rosada se quedo estática en el aire, para luego caer lentamente de pie.

-Es verdad -contestó- Twlight solo estará un tiempo fuera... -sacó su pipa de burbujas y se puso a "fumarla". Todas solo rodaron los ojos entendiendo que Pinkie solo estaba siendo Pinkie.

-Bueno. Gracias, chicas, por entenderme. En verdad, esto es muy importante para mí. -Habló Twilight. La unicornio se sentía un poco más tranquila; sus amigas habían entendido sus razones.

De repente, otra explosión de confeti sorprendió a todas. Pinkie había acabado su reflexión y saco su archi-conocido cañón de fiestas.

- ¡ENTONCES UNA SÚPER DÚPER FIESTA DE DESPEDIDA TEMPORAL!

¡BOOOOOM!

- Pinkie, cariño...-Rarity iba a replicar, pero decidió quedarse callada. La idea de Pinkie no era tan descabellada.

Después de algunas horas, cuando la fiesta terminó, Twilight salió disimuladamente, dejando dormido a Spike, fue en dirección del bosque Everfree, ¿para qué?, solo ella sabía.

Finalmente, llego el día del viaje de planifico que haría una pequeña escala en Manehattan; aprovecharía la oportunidad de visitar su biblioteca. En palabras de Spike: "la manía de Twilight".

Todas estaban en la estación, Twilight como siempre estaba algo paranoica.

-Spike, hay que revisar mi lista de cosas que tengo que preparar para el viaje.

-Ya lo hicimos, ¡cinco veces!, antes de salir. -Respondió Spike, algo molesto-. Sin contar que no la traje esa lista por que pesa mucho... ¿Quieres calmarte, Twilight?

-En verdad, Twilight, creo que ya le ganaste a Rarity el puesto de reina del drama. Je, je, je.-comentó divertida Rainbow Dash.

-_¡Oye!_-

Todas rieron. Era agradable el ambiente. Pinkie apareció con un inmenso cartel que decía "No nos olvides y escribe". Twilight solo pudo reír ante la situación, pero luego le vino a la mente que tenía un tren que abordar y que estaría bastante tiempo fuera. Se despidió de todas, para seguidamente abordar el tren.

Pinkie se lanzó hacia ella, abrazándola fuertemente.

-Pinkie... No puedo respirar...

- Pinkie, si no la sueltas, harás otra fiesta de despedida...-dijo Applejack.

-Oh, lo siento Twilight.

Pinkie soltó a Twilight. Todas rieron un poco por la situación, sin embargo, el sonido del silbato del tren aunado al grito al anuncio de "¡Todos a bordo!", le recordó a Twilight que debía apresurarse y abordar el tren. Twilight volvió a despedirse de todas y se dispuso a subir y buscar su lugar en el vagón del tren. Miró a sus amigas por la ventana mientras se alejaba lentamente de la estación. No prestaba atención a nada; poco a poco el pequeño y tranquilo Ponyville, donde ella había pasado la mejor etapa de su vida, donde quedaban sus mejores amigas, quedó atrás. Ella había tomado una decisión, y la llevaría a término. Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

- Perdónenme por mentirles, chicas… -susurró.

El tren siguió su rumbo ruidosamente, hasta perderse de vista.

continuara...


End file.
